


Harley

by BJWinchester



Series: Harley [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Harley Singer,  daughter of Bobby Singer.  You and your dad had always been close that is a until rookie Jo Harvelle and her mother Ellen appear in the picture which leads to a huge fight resulting in your leaving. Now 2 years later Dean and Sam have called you are all back together for a rescue hunt. Will this bring you and your dad together again or put a bigger wedge behind you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

2 years earlier

You pull your 71 Mustang in front of your dad's house next to Dean and Sam's Impala.  
" Oh great an audience. " you mummer. You shove Jo who is sleeping in your front seat. 

" Come on let's get this over with." You tell her.

" Look I'll take the heat OK." She says once she realized where you were.

" Damn straight you will." You tell her as the two of you climb out. You both take a deep breath and head for the door when you reach out and stop her.  
" I just want you to know, even though I was against you coming with me I'm glad you did, you were a big help." You say.

" Thanks." She replied. Suddenly one of the curtains move and a pair of angry eyes glance at you and are gone.

" I think I'd rather deal with the werewolf. " you say. Suddenly the door fly's open and you see your father's angry face. The fact that he says nothing tells you that he's more then angry. Taking a deep breath you head inside.

" Hey pops" you say 

" Don't hey me. You are in soo much trouble. " he growls.

" I'm good thanks for asking." You say sarcastically.

Dean and Sam are sitting in the living room looking as uncomfortable as you are. 

" Ellen their back!" Bobby calls out. Dean gets up and heads toward the kitchen as he does you catch his eyes and he mouths the word RUN. " Crap" you mutter. Ellen Harvel Jo's overly protective mother comes storming in. 

"Thank God! Are you OK?" She asks Jo as she checks her for wounds.

" Yes mother I'm fine." Jo insists.

" Good because now I'm going to KILL you! What were you thinking?" Ellen asks her daughter angrily.

" Uhh Harley asked me if I'd go and I figured sure." Jo says. You feel your mouth drop open, as all eyes turn to you.

" She's lying! She made me take her!" You insist. 

" Oh I see she held a gun to your head." Bobby says.

" You know what I mean." You say with a sigh.

" Actually no i don't!" Ellen snaps " What gives you the right to take MY daughter on some hunt that she's not even prepared for?" 

" I DONT OWE YOU AN EXPLANATION WHY DONT YOU ASK HER !" you yell

"'Watch your tone!" Your father warns.

" NO GOD DAMN IT! I WANT TO KNOW WHY ON THE HELL I AM GETTING CHEWED OUT! I MEQN JESUS CHRIST I DIDNT HOLD A GUN TO HER HEAD EITHER, AS A MATTER OF FACT I TOLD THE BITCH NO!" you shout. Before the words are barely out of your mouth you feel Ellen's hand slam across your tight cheek. The silence that came next was heart wrenching.

" God Harley I'm sorry." Ellen gasped

" No she had it coming. " Bobby says. You look at him in disbelief, then at the Winchesters who were just as stunned as you.

" You know what, you all got your precious cargo back. I'm out of here." You say matter of fact like. You turn and head out the door leaving it open.

" Bobby go after her!" You hear Ellen tell him.

" Shell be back after she cools off." He says shutting the door. You sit in your Mustang and glare at the red hand print.

"'Not this time dad." You say as you pull out spinning rocks with you.

For days after that your phone rang off the hook. Messages from Dean, Sam, your dad and even Ellen. First asking you to come home how your dad missed you. Then they turned to things like.

"Hey Harley it's Sam give me a call. It's been weeks since anyone has heard from you. Let us know your OK at least"

"Harley come on call home OK? This is all mine and Jo's fault. Don't take it out on your dad."

"Harley it's your dad,, call me."

" Damn it Harley! Your killing your dad! Stop being so stubborn and call him! "Sigh"' If your not going to call him then at least call me or Sam please?"

Finally the calls tappered off to only holidays and your birthday. But by then it seemed as if to much time had passed and the yet the pain was still there. 

Then a little over two years had come and gone.

You are sound asleep in some run down Motel after a hard night of hunting when your cell phone rings. With our checking the number you answer it.

" Hello?" You mumble  
There was a moment of silence followed by a familiar voice.

"Harley? God it's good to hear your voice." You in Hale sharplymand switch on the bed side lamp

"Dean?" You ask surprised

" Yeah how are you?" He asks.

" I'm OK... Why are you calling?" You ask.

" alright straight to the point. I was hoping you weren't to far from Hurst Texas. " 

" Why?" You ask suspicious

" Sam and I have a bit of a situation here and could use some help." He tells you.

" There's no body else you can call?" You ask annoyed

" No no one close enough. We really need help on this Harley, Another hunter went missing if we don't find her soon...." He let his voice trail. You sigh.

" I'm about a days drive away." You tell him.

" That's great. You got a pen I'll give you info on where to meet us." He says.

" Yeah go ahead." You tell him. He rambles off an address and a motel room number.

" OK I'll be there as soon as I can. " you say.

"Thanks and Harley it really is good to hear your voice." He tells you.

" Yeah yours too. See you soon Dean." You say before hanging up. 

27 hrs later you pull up at the motel and knock on room 26. The door opens and you look into the smiling face of Sam Winchester.

"Harley you made it!" He exclaims hugging you.

" Yeah. Man it's good to see you Sam!" You tell him.

" Come on in...." Sam says letting you past.

" Where's Dean?" You ask stripping off your denim jacket.

" He should be back any minute." He tells you.

" How have you been?" You ask

" Good real good. And you?" He asks. You shrug.

" OK I guess. How's da.....Dean? " you wonder stopping your self before the word dad came out.

"Dean's Good." He replies watching you. " We heard about that Windengo you took out a few months ago. Jeff Anderson said the thing didn't stand a chance." 

You smile.  
" Well you know I am the best." You joke. Sam cracks a smile showing his dimples. The motel door opens and in walks Dean. " I got your egg white only gluten free burrito. How in the hell you can eat that tasteless..... " his voice trails as he lays eyes on you.  
" Harley! " he says. He crosses the room and pulls you into a hard bone crushing hug.

"Dean... Dean I can't breath." You manage to say.

" Sorry," he says backing off. He stares at you and smiles. " I can't believe your here." 

" You called me remember." You say laughing.

" It's just its been so long." He tells you.

" Yeah I know, sorry about that I just needed to......Hell it's complicated " you mutter.

" Hey we were there remember." Sam says

" yep how could I forget. So who is this hunter that were trying to save?" You ask

" Actually.... Um,..well." Dean stammered " why don't you tell her?" He says turning to Sam.

" sure Uhh." Sam muttered uncomfortably 

" Come on guys whats the big secret? " you ask

" OK it's Jo." Dean says finally.

"Jo Harvelle?" You ask stunned. They both nod slowly.

" OK well good luck with that." You say heading towards the door.

" Harley. Wait." Sam says. But you ignore hoim and open the door. But you become stunned at the sight of Ellen and Your dad. 

" Well this day just gets better and better." You say as you take a step back.

" Harley. My God girl look at you." Bobby says hugging you. 

" Hey dad." You say half hugging him back. You glare over his shoulder at Dean and Sam. And mouth " You are soooo dead!" They both give you a sheepish grin and shrug


	2. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving your family in the past you find yourself pulled back in to help them one person you can't stand.

Standing in the middle of the motel room surrounded by your dad, Ellen, Dean and Sam , is making you feel like a cat at a dog show. 

"I want to thank you for agreeing to come and help us find my Jo" Ellen says finally.

"Uh actually, I can't sorry. I'm sure the 4 of you can find her." You say trying to force a friendly smile.

"Harley we really could use your help. We think she's held up in a nest, And well vamps are your speciality." You dad says

"I wish I could help really but I gotta call from Trevor Marcos, and he's all alone and since there's four of you here...." You realize your rambling but the plan was to talk fast and get out before they could call you on your bullshit.

"Harley......" 

"Bobby it's OK. I understand." Ellen Said smiling sadly. "Um before you go I want you to know that Jo and I felt so bad about that night.... She told us what really happened...... I never should have reacted like that." 

"It was a long time ago..... It's forgotten." You lie.

"Harley we really could use your help." Sam says.

You sigh deeply. "Ok fine. What have you got so far?" The four of them smile at you.

"She was last seen going into the No Where Bar, just a little two bit bar.. According to the bartender, she stayed till closing, walked out and that was the last place we can trace her. I mean truck was still in the parking lot." Dean says.

"She wasn't seen talking to anyone?" You ask confused

" Not that we can find. Apparently she just sat at the bar till they kicked her out." Ellen tells you.

"And you all don't find that odd?" You ask

"Hell yeah it's odd but no one's talking," Bobby says.

" What makes you think vampires?" You ask.  
Dean took out his phone and played back a voicemail

"Dean... It's Jo give me a call when you can. I'm here in Hurst TX been chasing a Vamp. Since NewOrleans but now I'm pretty sure there's more than one. Wanted run something past you./Oh and don't tell mom. K thanks." 

You look at Dean and then Ellen then back to Dean. " You never could keep a secret could you?" You say to Dean.

" When we couldn't get ahold of her we didn't really have a choice."Dean says.

" Yeah yeah, OK I assume you four have plastered your faces all over, which is why no one is talking. I'll head over to the bar Tonight, see if I can dig something up. Did anyone try to follow up on what she was doing in New Orleans?" You ask. By the looks on their faces you can tell they hadn't.  
"Ok well you need to.... Basically see if you can retrace her steps. If she was in New Orleans ID call Tom Price he knows when anyone takes a crap out there, almost guarantee if he didn't see her himself he heard talk" you say. Your dad smiles.

"Hot damn! I didn't even think about Old Tom. Good idea honey." You can see the pride on his face and it momentarily melts your heart.

" Well I learned from the best. I'm gonna go find me a room. Catch a few zzzz's. Tonight I'll head over to the bar. See if anyone or anything jumps out at me." You tell them, as you head to leave.

"Harley it really is good to see you." Bobby says.

"You too dad." You say smiling. Once out side you lean your head against the door as tears fill your eyes. So many emotions are crowding you you can't think straight. Finding Jo isn't gonna be that easy, if the nest does have her then at least you know they more then likely won't be moving her anytime soon. You just pray the guys your dad and Ellen got enough deadmans blood on hand. That's assuming she's even alive. You take a deep breath and head to see if there is another room available, and then find a liquor store God knows you could use a stiff drink right about now.


	3. Well aint that a kick in the pants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so here you are Hurst TX looking for the one person you just cant stand while working with the 4 people who broke your heart... Saving Jo just might not be as hard as forgiving the others.

With the Help of old JD you managed to get a few hours sleep. You could have slept longer but the pounding on the door was making it hard to even try. 

" Alright! Hold your God Damn Horses!" You yell as you roll out of bed. You pad across the floor wearing nothing but a skin tight t-shirt, black lacy underwear, and whip the door open. Sam stares at you clearly taken aback.

"We thought you might be hungry..." Sam says doing his best not to look at you.

" What time is it?" You ask turning away and letting them in. Sam sets the bag of food on the small table still looking at the floor.

" About 6." He says 

" Why won't you look at me?" you ask sitting on the edge of the bed trying to stretch the tiredness out of your stiff body.

" No reason.." He says uncomfortably as he looks up at the ceiling.

" Sam you've gotten weird." You say " Toss me the food." He does so again with out looking at you.

" What is the matter?" You ask.

" Maybe you should um get dressed." He says finally. 

" Seriously? Sam im sure its not the first time you've seen a girl in her underwear." You say with a chuckle as you open the feed bag. But When he still doesn't look at you, you give a small chuckle.

" Ok fine, Ill go get dressed." You say snatching up your Jeans and then a clean shirt from your bag. You head off to the small motel bathroom. 

" so any word from, Tom?" You call out.

" NO Bobby has messages to him but he hasn't called back." Sam says as you step out of the bath room fully dressed. 

"Better?" You tease.

" Much." Says smiling.

" Sam you are so different than your brother." You tell him taking out the fries from the feed bag.

" I'll take that as a complement." He says finally relaxed.

"So What's the plan?" You ask.

" I don't think there is one yet. We are all at a lost, Ellen thinks they moved her but I don't know." He tells you watching you scarf down your food. 

" Hey who went to the bar and talked to the bartender?" You ask as an idea creeps into your head.

" Um Bobby and Ellen...And before that I did. Why?"

" soooo. This bartender he hasn't actually laid eyes on Dean?" You ask

" No I don't think so." He replies.

" Hot Damn! I think I may have an idea, come on." You say jumping up and heading out with Sam close behind you.

Later in Dean and Sam's room.

" I don't like it..." Bobby says.

" Dad it's not like I will technically be alone... I mean Dean is going to be right out side in the parking lot." you tell him.

"Maybe we could all go..." Ellen Sugest.

" No... they've seen your faces, if they even think I know you they'll run and we'll be back to square one." You insist.

" Harley we'll hang back also, you can never have to much back up." Sam says 

 

" Ok fine. You three can hide out in the shadows like a bunch of pervs if it means that much to you.  
Give me 5 minutes to Change." You say.

Sure to your words 5 minutes later you are standing outside of The Impala Waiting. Your ( H/C) hair is swept up off your neck in a braid wrap and the tight fitting black shirt gives off just enough cleavage. Your levis are practically painted on, and your 2 inch heeled black boots Finishes off the look.

"Wow!" Dean says.

" Thank you.." You reply as he opens your door. Your Dad Ellen and Sam had already left to stake their claim.

" Bobby is going to have a field day." Dean says as he prys his eyes away from you long enough to drive. You say nothing just Chuckle knowing your dad he was right, but the sooner he realizes your not the same girl who left home two years ago the better. As you pull up to the bar you spot the truck and give a little wink at the surprised threesome in side. Dean hurries around to your side and drapes an arm around you as he gives a shrug to Bobby as if to say Sorry. You can tell from where you are that Ellen is doing her best to keep your dad from jumping out of the truck and coming after you.  
As you and Dean make your way into the semi full bar it takes a moment for your eyes to adjust to the dim light. Dean wraps a protective arm around your waist and leads you away from the hungry eyes of every man in there, and a few glaring eyes of their dates. He finds two seats at the bar. The Bartender is a tall man with short black hair and a slight 5 oclock shadow. His muscles are bulging from his tight shirt and you bit your bottom lip from the sight of him. He leans in to hear you better over the music.

" What can I get you?" 

" Rum and Coke." Dean says

" Screw Driver... Heavy on the Screw.." You say. The man smiles at you.

" I think I can do that." He says with a wink.

" I saw that." Dean whispers in your ear. You turn and smile while tapping the end of his nose with your finger. Dean rolls his eyes. The two of you watch the small crowd looking for anyone that might be misplaced. After about 20 min A tall slender woman walks up to the other side of Dean and stretches infront of him to retrieve a napkin. Dean eyes her with lust. Which you take as your cue.

" Seriously?" You his elbowing him.

" What?" He asks.

" What? Im sitting right here and you cant even contain yourself." You snap

" ARe We Going to do this right now? Right Here? I Mean Damn Harley, At least wait till we get home before you start accusing me of shit!" He snaps back.

" Well if you showed me as much attention as you do every other female maybe I wouldn't have to worry!" You yell. Now you have the attention of everyone in the bar which is what you wanted.

" You know I can see why your alone... Maybe if you weren't such a control freak you could keep a man!" Dean growls. 

" Your one to talk!' You snap

" Your probably the reason your dad left too." Dean sneers.

" Hey Mister that aint cool." The bartender says.

" Mind your own business." Dean hisses 

" You know what Just go Dean.... I know you want to just like everyone else in my life." You say sounding hurt.

Dean looks at you for a moment. " Are You serious?" He asks You nod.

" And how are you going to get home?" He asks

" Ill call a cab." You say not looking at him. Dean jumps off the stool.

" Fine..." He says storming out. 

" Hey you ok?" The bartender asks.

" Yeah Im good.... sad thing is he's right." You say playing your part.

" No the guys a jerk..." The bartender 

" Think I can get a cab?" You ask

" Don't need one. David!" The bartender says. A smaller man then the bartender steps out from the back room. He has shaggy red hair and green eyes and there's something sad about him.

" YEah Boss?" He says

" This here's?????" He stops looking at you.

" Harley." You say The Bartender smiles.

" Cool... Harley... She needs a ride. You take extra special care of her you hear." The Bartender says.

" Sure thing Boss." David says. " My cars out back." He tells you. You slide off the bar and smile at the bartender while following David out the back door. Once Out side David opens the door to a tan pinto and lets you in. He climbs in next to you and something in his eyes reminds you why you shouldn't take rides from strangers.  
" Welcome to the family." He says.

" What?" You ask But before you can even think someone from the back seat slips a wet rag over your mouth. You try to struggle but that just causes you to breath in deeper of the ether and the last thing you remember is the car starting up.

Mean While out front, 2am

Dean and The others watch as one by one people leave the bar. 

" I don't like this.." Bobby says as the last car rolls away. Dean is sitting behind the truck in the Impala with sam feeling the same way. When the Bartender leaves stopping to lock the door everyone is out of the vehicles and running across the parking lot.. Dean reaches the man first just before he gets in his car.  
" Where is she?" HE Hisses  
" What? OH you mean Harley? The lady you ditched?" He asked smugly.

" YEah where in the hell is my daughter?" Bobby Growls. The man looks confused.  
" But I thought... Hey I know you, you two were in here the other day looing for someone else... And aren't you an FBI agent?" He asks Sam

" Where's Harley?" Dean asks again holding the man by the shirt.  
" She left, called a cab and took off." He says Dean makes a fist and punches the guy in the stomach. 

" Now Lets try this again.. Where is she?" He asks as the guy doubles over.

" I told you she left!" The man repeats himself. 

" You wouldn't mind showing us then would you?" Ellen says.  
Dean stands the man up and half drags him to the bar. The man struggles but finally manages to open the bar door.

" Watch him!" Bobby tells Ellen who gladly holds a gun to him.  
The three men search every corner of the bar only to turn up empty.

" I told you she left." The Bartender says angrily.

" What do we do with him?" Ellen asks.  
Dean Pulls the man to the bar and handcuffs him to it. Then he takes the keys and the mans cell.

"By time they find him we'll be gone." He says, They leave the bar and Dean locks the door behind them.

" Now What?" Ellen asks. They stand around looking at each other for a moment.

" Well standing around here aint gonna find our girls. " Bobby says cussing as he heads back to his truck. Sam glances over his shoulder at the bar on last time before getting in the Impala with Dean.

" I shouldn't have left.... It was a bad plan." Dean mutters.

" We'll find here Dean, We'll find them both." Sam says Dean looks at his brother with worry in his eyes.

" We Better for all our sakes." He says before starting the engine and speeding off.


	4. Into The Fire

You wake up with your head pounding. The room is pitch dark, and you are laying on something hard and cold to the touch. You try to sit up,only to find you are strapped down.

" Hey! Let me out of here!" You yell. Your voice echoes back to you.

" Come on you chicken shits! Show your selves!" You hollor again. You lay silent for a moment listening for any signs of life but all you can here is the beating of your heart. 

"HELP!" You scream as panic starts to set in. Suddenly you can hear foot steps .

"Hello?" You call out. But the only reply is heavy breathing and the truth is your not sure if it is coming from you or someone else There is a click of a switch and you are instantly blinded by a single light hanging directly over you, it reminds you of a surgical light from when you had your appendix out. You shut your eyes trying to block the blinding glare, when you open them again a man is standing next to you. He is tall, almost as tall as Sam, his hair is long, black and tied back in a pony tail. His eyes are chestnut brown yet there is something about them, something that sends a chill down your spine and you struggle against your restraints in fear. He says nothing, does nothing to stop you just stares down at you as if curious. He is wearing a long white lab coat and you notice a red smear down the front."My God! Is that blood?" You think.

" Look, I'm going to be straight with you OK? My friends are looking for me, and if they find me here your toast so it'd be in your best interest. To let me go." You tell him 

The man says nothing, instead he reaches out his rough scared hand and pushes your (h/c) hair from your eyes. Every Horror film you have ever seen crowds your mind as every hunting technique your father had ever taught you seemed to leave. The man grabs you by the hair and Yanks your head back as far as possible considering you were laying on a table.

"Harold!" A voice yelled, and the man let go of you,but didn't move. David steps around him and smiles. He is shirtless and you can see a scar that stretches from the top of his left rib cage to just above the waist band of his jeans. 

"Good morning. I hope Harold didn't scare you to much." He says.

"Let me out of here now!" You snap.

"Mmmm no can do. There are only two ways you are going to get out of here. One you join us, or two you feed us." He says matter of fact like.

" Your vampires?" You ask

" Kind of..." He replies.

" what?" You ask.

" We are a hybrid" he tells you. Confusion spreads across your face and David smiles.

" I see I have your attention. Let me demonstrate. " he says. Your eyes widen as David's looks change before you. In the blink of an eye hen hangesmfrom a normal man to a werewolf with vampire fangs, and as if that wasn't enough he had grown tentacles which seemed to sprout from his back. 

' What the Hell?" You ask shocked.

Mean while 

Bobby's phone rang "bout damn time!" He hissed before answering it. Ellen Sam and Dean snapped to attention

"Tom I'm putting you on speaker." Bobby tells the caller. They all seem to huddle around the phone waiting for this man to give them some kind of hope.

"Hey singer, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, been kind of out of touch." Tom said.

" Yah yeah, look Tom Not only is Jo missing but what ever this is got my Harley too!" Bobby says.

" Shit! You know I told Jo this wasn't your normal nest, Butnshe just wouldn't listen" Tom said.

"So what is it?" Ellen asked.

" Ellen Harvelle's is that you? Been a long time." Tom said.

"Jesus Tom stay with me here!" Bobby snaps.

" Right, sorry. I works with Jo on this when she was here in New Orleans. I told her I didn't think it was vampires. Vamps dont eat hearts right?" He says.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Wait werewolf?" Dean asked.

"Yeah except I think she was onto something with the Vampire thing." Tom says.

" Your loosing me Tom is it a damn wolf or vamp?" Bobby hissed.

"Both." Tom replied

"Wait, what?" Bobby asked.

"Your looking at a hybrid Bobby." Tom tells him finally.

"So half wolf half Vampire?" Sam asks.

" Plus one." Tom says.

" What?" They all ask at once.

" yep, not real sure what the third is but it's there. That's why I was out of touch for a while been doing some checking I was about to call Jo on it when I got your messages. " Tom said.

"So how do we kill these things?" Bobby asks. 

" Still working on that Bob." Tom tells him.

" Well work harder and get back to us!" Bobby says.

" Yeah and if you get anything I'd appreciate some feed back too." Tom says

" you got it " Bobby says hanging up.

"Balls!" Bobby says. 

"So what now?" Ellen asks looking pale and worried.

" First we find our girls then we worry about killing these things!" Bobby says.

" Bobby I....." Dean started

"Dean it ain't your fault, and you thinking that it is is just gonna hold us back, so stop it.. Ya hear?" Bobby says grasping Dean's shoulder.Dean gives a nod.

"Now Sam you get on that damn computer and see what you can find out. The rest of us are going to hit the streets" Bobby says.

"Wait what if that bartender called the cops?" Ellen says.

" I'D eat my hat if he isn't involved in this, and if he is the last thing he's gonna do is involve the 5 0. Now let's get moving."Bobby says leading the way. Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sam before following the others. Sam gave a small smile and popped open his laptop it was gonna be a long day.


	5. I Need A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find your self at the Mercy of a hybrid... Who can save you now? And where is Jo?

". What are you?" You ask as you pull on the restraints holding you to the metal table. David smiles eerily. 

"I and those like me are a new breed a better breed. The best man can create." He says.

"Wait are you saying you're test tube monsters?" You ask.

"You could say that. " he replies

"But why? Why would you create such a monster?" You stammer.

"Why!? Do you know what it's like to be mocked all of your life? Just because you're smaller, weaker, different? Well I do.... And now, now it's my turn/our turn to be feared." He tells you with a sneer.

The tall man with the blood stained lab coat moves in closer, and you can see a scalpel in his hand.

"I have children to feed Harley.... Are you going to join us or should my friend here start preparing their meal?" David asks. The man presses the sharp point of the small knife into your side and your eyes widen with fear.

"Ok I'll join you!" You say.

"Wise choice." David says as he nods for the man to release you from your straps. once you are free David takes your hand and helps you off the table. 

"Now if you'll just follow me we'll get started." He says. You follow him out of the room glad to be away from the other man and out of the restraints. As you make your way down the empty hall you realize you must be in some old deserted hospital. You follow David through a set of double doors,, as soon as the doors shut behind the two of you. Your hunter instinct kicks in and you slam David against the wall hard. His head makes a sickening crack against the bricks and he slumps to the ground. Not waiting to find out if he is OK or not you practically fly down the hall. Problem is you have no idea where you are or where you are going, you feel like a lab rat in a maze looking for the cheese. You round the corner and stop for a second to get your breath. Leaning against the wall you snap to attention when you hear footsteps running in your direction fast. Like really fast. You push off of the wall and take off again when you come to a door you slid to a stop and try the nob you say a little prayer thankful that it is unlocked and dart inside shutting it behind you. You chance a glance out the small window just in time to see David run past. He was fully wolfed and his tentacles were flapping wildly. You give a shiver and turn to see where you are. The sight makes you sick. Humans 5 maybe 6 or at least what was left of them lined the wall. They were bloody and each one had been carved like a thanks giving Turkey. You glance around the massacre as anger, fear and sadness all flood your mind. You stopped when you heard something moving. You grab a nearby pipe and follow the sound to what you asume is a supply closet. Taking a deep breath you fling the door open......

"JO!" You say stunned.

"Don't hurt me!" She said putting her hands up. She looked as if she had been hit by a train. Her face was slightly swollen and dried blood stained her white t shirt. You drop the pipe.

"Jo... Jo it's Harley." You say. She looks at you as of unsure of who you are.  
"Harley! Harley Singer." You tell her. Jo drops her hands and a smile spreads across her face.

"Harley? " she says as recognition hit her.

"Yeah..Are you OK?" You ask as you help her out of the closet.

"Those things out there, they were going to rip out my organs and feed to their newborns." She says panicked.

"Yeah I know.." You say. Suddenly there is a buzzing sound coming from one of the victims. "Could t be?" You wonder hopefully. You follow the sound and search the pockets of the bloodied bodies till you find the source of the noise. A cell phone. Thanking God again you dial Dean's number.

The first call went to voice mail so you hit redial. Finally Dean picked up.  
"Hello?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"Dean? It's Harley!" You say.

"Harley? where in the hell are you?" He asks worried

" Listen I have Jo.... Were held up in some old hospital or asylum I think.... These things there mutants." You say. "Jo is hurt, I'm gonna try to get us out of here... Could really use your help tho." When you stop talking you realize he's not there.  
"Dean?! Dean?" You look at the phone only to realize the t has gone dead."Balls!" You say.

Come on we gotta get out of here." You say to Jo trying to help her up.

"I can't my ankle." She tells you. You look down at her foot and see that her ankle is swollen and funny shaped. Clearly broken. 

"We can't stay here, I'll help you." You say putting her arm around your shoulder. 

"No I can't" she insists.

"Yes you can you have too! Now stop whining and let's go!" You snap.

Dean

Dean left the police station feeling more pissed off then before, when his phone rang. He glanced at the number but when he didn't recognize it he let it go to voice mail. Then it rang again annoyed he answered.

"Hello?"

Dean? It's Harley!"

"Harley?" Thank God "Where in the Hell are you?"

" Listen I have Jo.. Were held up in some old hospital......... These things.... Hurt.......out of here....." Dean placed his left hand to his ear to try and hear her better.

"Harley.... Your breaking up.... Where are you?" He said panicked he walked around hoping to get a better signal. 

"Harley?!" He said when it went dead he looked at his phone as rage set in.

"SON OF A BITCH!" HE yelled as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket and raced to find the others.


	6. One For The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Jo was the easy part,getting out alive is another matter.

Dean paced back and forth in the small motel room while Sam typed away on his lap top. There was a knock on the door, Dean opened it to find a worried Bobby and Ellen.

"You talked to her?" Bobby asked. Dean nodded 

"So What did she say?" He asked gruffly.

"It was a bad connection. She said she found Jo.... And the were in an old hospital.......Then someone was hurt I think....then the phone went dead." Dean explained.

"Whose hurt?" Ellen asked

" I don't know... And then again like I said it was a bad connection....." Dean said. Ellen gave a small nod,

"The important thing is their alive and together.. We'll find them." Bobby said trying to comfort her.

"I think I've located them.. There's an old hospital St Andrews its about 4 miles out of town... It was closed back in 1932. Been abandoned ever since." Sam says interrupting them.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Bobby says as they head out to rescue you.

 

Mean while. 

You crack open the door and peek out into the empty hallway. 

"Don't suppose you have any weapons on you?" You ask Jo. She shakes her head. 

"Of course not." You mumble. You reach down and remove your high heeled boots figuring they would only hold you back, then picking up the metal pipe again you turn back to Jo.

"Well come on" you say as she slips a arm around your neck and you grab her waist. You open the door again and finding the hallway still empty you quietly step out. You grunt under the wait of Jo, even tho she was smaller than you you weren't use to practically carrying another body. You head back down the hallway, from the direction you and David had first come. But after several minutes you felt as if you were getting no where fast. Finally you come to a stair well and pull Jo through the door. Getting her down the stairs was a little easier because of the help of the railing, but at the same time it was taking longer. Once you got to the next floor set her on the landing while you slowly open the door. 

"I'll be back." You whisper. She looks at you and you can see the worry on her face.

"I promise." You say handing her the pipe before slipping through the door. There is what appears to be emergency light strips along the base of the floor. Other than that it is hard to see where you were going. You were hoping to find either a working phone of some kind or better yet something you could use as a weapon if needed. You carefully search every abandoned room along the hallway. Till you come to the old nurses station. You pop open a cabinet.

"Jackpot!" You say. Inside you find a flashlight. Along with a small hand gun. You check the champer to find it fully loaded. You slip the gun in your waist band and grip the flash light tightly. As you move to the other side of the nurses desk your bare feet slip in something wet. You flip on the flash light and aim it at the substance only to find you were standing in blood. You grimace when at the sight when a sound causes you to freeze. Your father always said you were like a curious mouse and one day a cat was gonna get you. And now was no different. You follow the sound doing your best to stick to the shadows. You listen at each door when you get to the third door you can hear crying and carefully push it open. Instantly the crying stops.

"Hello?" You say softly. Someone or something in the corner moves and you pull the gun out of your waist band with one hand and aim the flash light toward the movement with the other. 

"Jeez." You say when you see the young boy in the corner huddled like a wounded animal.

"Its OK I'm gonna help you get out of here." You tell him. He can't be more than 8 and you can see he is cradling an arm that is bleeding badly. You make a step toward him but he presses himself against the wall trying to get away from you. 

"My name is Harley.... What's your name?" You ask

"Arthur....he mumbles.

" OK Arthur. Your gonna have to trust me. OK?" You ask. The child nods and slowly you take his good hand and help him up. You give him a small smile and carefully lead him out of the room. You are half way back to the stairs, When a woman with a set of fangs comes out of no where at you. She takes you by surprise and tackles you to the ground. You hit the floor hard and see stars all the while trying to keep her from sinking her teeth into you. You see Arthur standing against the wall scared and you try to get your gun out of your waist band cursing at your self for letting your guard down. You feel sharp nails dig into your arm and your flesh tears, but you still manage to continue to keep her off of you, almost out of thin air tentacles reach over the womans shoulders you try to fight them away but doing so makes it hard to fight her nashing fangs. The tentacles touch the side of your face and you scream.... It feels as if someone had set the side of your face on fire. You loose your grip and the fangs close in on you, Suddenly the woman slumps on top of you and you can see Jo standing over her with the metal pipe. 

"Thanks." You say pushing your attacker off of you.

"Don't mention it." Jo says she is leaning against the wall now next to the boy and you can tell she is in a lot of pain.

You pull yourself to your feet and feel blood from your fresh wound running down your arm while your face stings like hell.

You hand Arthur the flash light while you reach for the gun. Jo looks at you surprised. 

"Wasn't a total waist." You say smiling. " Arthur you man the flash light OK? Stand right in front of me. The boy nods and you wrap your free arm around Jo wincing from the pain as you do.

"Now let's get the hell out of here!" You say pointing the boy towards the stairs.


	7. OOOPS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this title speeks for its self

You Jo and Arthure carefully make your way down the abandon hospitals stairway. More slowly than you liked, because of every ones injuries. When you get to the final door you have counted 10 floors all together. You look at Jo and smile, with any luck you'll all soon be out of this hell. But your smile fades when Arthur tries to open the door but it wont budge. You try the door yourself only to realize Yep shes locked.

" Shit!" you say

" Now what?" Jo asks.

" Now we go up." you tell them with a sigh. Slowly you all make your way back up a flight, only to also find that one locked. When you find the third floor locked as well you start to fill with dread. You get to the 4th floor and find it is open. you give a small sigh of relief you were afraid you were going to have to go back to the floor that you had been attacked on. You peek through the window of the door and dart back. Laying your head against the wall you close your eyes. 

" Shit..." you say.

" What?"' Jo asks

" I just seen two of them go into some kind of office... " you say.

" so we have to go up another flight?" Arthur asks scared.

" I really don't want to do that." you say. Sit there trying to think of something to do when you here a phone ring. You look at Jo and the kid.   
" Did you hear that?" you ask they both nodded. The phone rings again.

" MIFF. hot line. We care when no one else does." a womans voice says.

" MIFF?" you mouth.

" Mutant Intelegents Friends Forlife." Arthur tells you. You both look at him surprised. He shruggs

" I called them when I was back home. I thought it was a way to make..friends.. " he says sadly. " I dont have friends people think im odd." he looks as if he may cry. 

 

" Where are you from?" you ask him.

" New Orleans Louisiana." he says. " When I called they had invited me to a party said it was for kids who wanted to meet people. I looked it up on the web and sure enough their it was date time and every thing so I figured what the heck ya know. I told my mom I was going to the library but I went to the party instead......" he said sitting on the steps. 

" Where there kids there?" you ask He nodded.

" A few and some adults too. It was awesome.. Video games.... toys .....candy.... even comic books it was like you could do what ever you wanted and no one was there to tell you you couldnt. Then they told us they had a surprise out back we all went like it was Christmas or something only when we got there they forced us into the back of this big Army truck by time the truck stopped we were here... Where ever here is." he says.

" Your in Texas." You say he looks at you scared.

" My mom is going to be sooo mad." he tells you. you smile. 

" No shes going to be so glad that your home your gonna get like a free pass i gurantee it." you tell him smiling,

" so there are other kids here?" JO asks Arthur nods.

" AT least 10 that were with me and I think 6 or so adults but some of them were workers I think." Arthur says. Jo looks at you and you her.. " Kids scared in trouble kids" you both think. you sigh big 

" I gotta get to that phone and call for help." you say.

" But how? You dont know who's out there or how many.... Jesus Harley..... if you do get a hold of some one how are they going to find us?" Jo says " Not like you can tell them where in the hell we are." Jo insists.

" I got through to dean earlier but I lost him if I can stay on the line long enough maybe Sam can trace it.... I gotta try Jo." you say handing her your Gun. " If anyone comes through the door shoot them.... Unless it's me! Do NOT shoot me! got it?" you ask Jo nodds and you look at Arthur and give him asmall wink.. " Be right back." you say. you glance out the window and when you see no one you slowly open it. Seeing no one you hurry out into the open.

Dean, Bobby, Ellen and Sam make there way to the old hospital. They had no way of knowing if they were even going the right way.

" Who would put a hospital out here in the middle of no where?" Dean asks Sam.. Sam shrugged

" maybe that's why it ended up closing... " Sam said 

" God I hope their there Sammy... if there not..." Dean said picking up speed he glanced in his mirror to see Bobby abd Ellen doing their best to keep up in Bobby's old truck.

" They have to be Dean..." was all Sam would say.

 

You look around the corner up and down the hall you duck back when you hear foot steps echoing toward you. A young woman steps by you her nose stuck in some kind of folder as if she hadnt a care in there world... She was kind of short and a little chunky but not exactly over weight. Her black hair was cut in a bob and she was wearing an old time nurses out fit including the paper hat shaped like a boat. You watched as she stopped then plastered a smile on her face, she took a sharp right and headed into a room. you dart out back into the open keeping your head down out side of the room you listen.

" Mr Kentall how are you doing?" she asks.

" Im so thirsty.." a man says hoarsley.

" yes that is one of the side effects... but your head aches have stopped? she asks sweetly.

" yeah." the man says sounding annoyed. " How long does this damn thing take anyway? I figured I'd be better by now.... but alll I got to show for my trouble are these damn fangs!" he snaps.

" Mr Kentall... As Dr David explained to you these things take time.... obviously you are already half way there." she says sweetly.

" Howard will be bringing your food soon... you get a little something in your stomach and I'm sure you'll feel much better. I believe Heart is on the menu today." she tells him . Your stomach churns and you actually put your hand to your chest. 

" MMMM I can smell it now." he says 

" That's odd so can I." the nurse replies. panicked you dart into a room accross the hall. 

" Well if it isn't Harley from the bar." a voice says. you freeze and silently curse. slowly you turn to come face to face with the good looking bartender.

" Hey.... Id love to stay and chat but I really gotta run." you say backing up toward the door. 

 

" Now why would you want to do that?" he asks before you can answer the door to the office opens.

" MR Miller I thought I smelled....." the nurses voice stopped when she sees you. she hisses showing her fangs.

" It's all right Clarese.... I have this. could you let Dr David know I found his missing cargo?" the man says.

" Yes sir." she says turning to leave.

" You know Harley I had high hopes for you... Imagine my surprise when your boyfriend or what ever he was returned with that nosey FBI agent a woman and some old man claiming to be your long lost father looking for you...I was not very happy about that." he tells you. 

" Sorry?" you say sarcastically as you edge away. He grabs you by the wrist and pulls you closer . 

" ohhhh I see you had a run in with some of those nasty tentacles.... tisk tisk... That's going to scar." he says turning your head so he can look at the burn mark on the side of your face. " Guess ya ain't so pretty anymore hu? Never gonna get a date with that on your face." he says. He notices the blood trailing from your arm .  
" That's going to need stitches." he says. you yank away from him and he looks at you amused.

"Why would you want to be a monster?" you hiss backing away. he looks at you confused for a minute then smiles. 

" Not me sweet heart.. Im not one of them.. Im the brains of this operation. You see David he was my well some would say friend not me though not really he was more of my stooge, ya know the geek that hung out with me because he wanted to be a part of the group when in all honsety he was the joke. So one day he was like fraking out over this new sci fi movie and going on about how they were so off.. Apparently he was attacked once by some actual Vampire ha we thought man was he a goof living in his own world... but he was like no no really I can show you... So we were like what the hell should be good for a laugh right because well everyone knows monsters arent real..." he looks at you and gives a half smile. " so any way.. sure enough if the little geek wasn't right on. We went in there thinking we'd goof on him right.. make him look stupid maybe mess him up a bit.. But when we got there it all went to hell in a handbasket almost instantly.. Aparently we woke them up..... David and I barely got out alive the otheres not so much. That's when we got to thinking did some reasearch and found out that drinking vampire blood will turn you into a vamp and were wolfs? one bite is all it takes and we were like why in the hell not.... Then I thought why stop there? We were like obsessed ya know and we tried so many different things we managed to round up a vampire drained her dry and then we actually caught a Werewolf omg that was amazing so when we combined the two you know made a monster smoothy well of course I wasn't gonna try it didn't take much for convenceing for David to though and boom he was like mega Dave ya know... And then we were in the bahamas and he goes and gets stung by this sea urchin I thought he was dying he couldnt seem to get enough to drink and then he was like eating salt right out of the shakers ya know it was so odd he could not get enough salt even rock salt then one day those things started to grow out of him first they looked like odd stubs then they got bigger well youve seen the final product. It took months but he finally learned to control them you know suck um back in... We kept it to our selves for the longest time I let him feed on homeless people mainly you people who have no one but then I got the idea how much would someone pay to be lik this? I mean rich people they throw their money away all the time right so who wouldnt want to be a hybrid? So we found our little home here rigged up partial electricity just enough to get by tapped a phone line into ours and wala MIFF is born. Of course we still have to feed our guest right? I mean only the best of the best for the price they pay. Which brings us back to the homeless." he says. you stare at him discusted.

" And Kidss? you're going to kill and torcher innocent kids to feed your monsters?" you aks angerly.

" The kids? of course not.... the kids were just another step... the next generation." he tells you. The door to his room opens and in walks a very angry David. 

" Told you she was going to be trouble Mike.... You gonna let Howard take care of her?" David hisses. 

" No I still have hope for her. Even with that nasty burn I got a soft spot fpr her. Like I told you the other night... I do believe Miss Harley is my soul mate... and besides we agreed the children are gonna need a mama... all children need a mama right?" he replies. 

"But.." David starts. 

" No Buts... you take my Harley you get that wound checked dont want it infected.. Then you take her to my private room.. Have some one hook her up with a smoothy get, and then i'll take care of her myself... Anything bad happens to her remember I know how to put you out of your missery." He tells David staring the man down. 

" Yes sir... Ill take good care of her." David says taking you by the hand and pulling you toward the door, where you notice 2 very tall and muscular men. you stop and look at Mike with fear in your eyes.

" It's gonna be ok." he says smiling at you. David passes you off one of the men .

" Take her to the first aide office then up to the pent house." David says. The man pulls you away like a rag doll.

Dean pulls the Impala up to the gate of the old hospital and kills the car. Bobby pulls up be hind him and does the same. They each arm theirselves a with everything they can think of, seeing as how they had no idea what they were up against.The plan was to go in pairs Dean and Sam Bobby and Ellen. Dean glanced over his shoulder at their little rescue party Sam gave him a nod. Dean turned and cut the lock that was holding the gate shut.. No turning back now he thought.


	8. Stay strong my love

The beast held you tightly as he drug you down the empty hallway. You breathed a sigh of relief when he pushed you into an elevator instead of the stairway where Jo and little Arthur were hiding and waiting for you. Once inside the elevator your mind began to go into overdrive trying to figure a way out of all this.

"You guys from around here?" You ask. The taller of the two looked at you as if you had lost your mind, while the other man paid you no mind. The elevator door opened to another floor that looked a lot like the last one. One of the men excited the elevator, when you don't move the other guy shoved you through the elevator doors hard and you stumbled onto the floor in a heap. The first man grabed you by the wrist and yanked you roughly to your feet. He pulled you down the hall to a locked gate an d immediately you realized this was the floor that use to house the criminally insane patients. He rang a bell and a woman dressed like the other in a 50ish kind of nurses uniform came to unlock it.

"Take her to room five" She said. The man dragged you down the hall. As you passed the other doors you could here people crying some yelling for help. You passed by an open door and caught a glance at two small children hand cuffed to a hospital bed and your heart aches. The man jerked you into the empty room across from the children and then stood guard like in the door way. The room had a hospital bed in the middle of it. There was a small metal table with needles and what looked like sutures as well as some kind of ointment and bandages.

A man in a white lab coat entered. He was an older man with white hair and sun dried hands. He checked the chart in his hand and then turned his attention to you.

"Hello. If you'll just get up on the exam table please I'll try to make this as quick as possible." He says. You don't move instead you stand still and look at him.

"I promise I'm not here to hurt you... I just need to treat your wounds." He tells you.

"That's alright. I'm good" you say the dr looks at the guard who steps forward. You are ready for him this time and kick out connecting with his shin. The man falls to one knee and you grab the gun from his holster and make a dash out the hall. Suddenly an alarm sounds and you run across the hall to the children. You slam the door shut and push a heavy table in front of the door. You hurry to the kids as people bang and push against nst the blocked door. The children were out cold and you knew there was no way you could get then both out. Someone manages wedge the door open. You hold the fun out and fire off a warning shot. The person backs off but not for long suddenly the door opens and you fire off another shot grazing the man's leg, he yells and goes down but before you can get off another the second guard fires his gun at you but instead of bullet you end up with a small needle like arrow in your shoulder. Almost immediately the room begins to spin and you lose consciousness thanks to the tranquilizer

Dean and Sam managed to Jimmy the stair way door open while Bobby and Ellen searched the first floor of the old hospital. As the Winchester's made their way up the stairs Sam looked at Dean and held a finger to his lips when he was sure he had heard soft voices. Dean gave a small nod and with guns ready they carefully continued up. They got to the 3rd floor landing when they caught sight of someone moving around carefully. They slowly made their way around the winding steps when someone leans over the railing ad fires off a gun. The two brothers duck as a bullet bounces around out of control. 

"Don't come any closer!" A familiar voice echos down to them.

"Jo?!" Sam yells up. There is a moment t of silence and then a joyful voice replies.

"Oh My God! Sam is that you?" Jo yells back. 

" yeah it's us don't shoot!" Dean hollars They take the rest of the stairs two at a time.

Dean and SM stopped when they saw the sight of her swollen and looking like hell. The young boy with her looked scared. 

"Where's Harley?" Dean ask.  
"She went to look for a phone but that was almost a half hour ago." Jo says as tears fill her eyes.

"Shit!" Dean says they hear foot steps running up the stairs. They all three turn guns at the ready but lowered them as soon as Bobby and Ellen came into view.

"Jo!" Ellen yelled hugging her daughter.

"Mom!" Jo said as she wept. 

"Where's??????" Bobby asked not finishing his words out of fear.

"She's still in there. You guys get Jo and....." Dean stopped when he realized he didn't know the boys name

"This is Arthur." Jo says.

"Arthur out of here." He finishes.

" I'm not going any where! " Bobby insists.

"Bobby Sam and I will find her... Jo needs medical attention...." Dean insists Bobby looks at Jo leaning against the railing and crying into her mother's arms. The young boy looked scared as hell and Bobby knew he was right. Dean could tell he was torn and he hated putting him in that position. But in all honesty Ellen really needed him right now and Bobby knew that. Bobby sighs and finally agrees. 

"You call me as soon as you find her. Ya hear and if I don't hear from you with in an hr or so I'm high telling it back here you understand?" He tells the brothers. They both nodd in agreement. Bobby approaches the young child. 

"Arthur? I'm Bobby Ellen and I are gonna get you back to your parents OK?" He ask.

" Yes sir." The boys says looking hopeful. Dean and Sam watch as Bobby and Ellen help Jo down the stairs with little Arthur leading the way.


	9. It's about time

You come to and find yourself laying in a hospital bed. There is no one around and you are surprised to find you are able to move. Slowly and quietly you move climb out of the bed.. You are in a hospital gown and the floor is cold against your bare feet. You feel dizzy as you try to make your way to the door gripping the small tray table for balance, but instead you fall to the ground taking it with you in a loud clatter. You lay on the floor in a heap trying to make your body do as you command it to, but the effect from the tranquilizer is causing you to feel out of control.   
There is a click of the door knob and panic sets in.

" Now what are we doing out of bed hmmm?" Asked David. You looked at him from there on the ground and you felt like a child who was just caught doing something they knew they shouldnt have done.

" Here let me help you up." He said. He reached down with what seemed like very little effort and pulled you to your feet. He helped you back into the Hospital bed and pulled the lite cover back over. He pulled out a small round container and opened it. He stuck his thick fingers inside and pulled out a glob of white ointment. He reached toward you and you flinched away.

" Now stop acting like a scared infant... If I was going to hurt you I would have already. This is for the burn on your face remember?" He said. Slowly he placed the cool cream to the side of your face.. It smelled like violets and mints... and the touch of it was rather soothing. He then took a guaze and moedical tape and covered the wound. You look at him not sure what to think

"Youre wondering why I am being so nice arent you? Yes I can see the question in your eyes. Well let me be honest and tell you it is because and ONLY because of Mike. You should consider yourself blessed that he has a fancy toward you. Other wise I assure you... I would have personally hacked you into food for our guest... But for what ever reason Mike insists that you not be harmed... And if I was to go against his wishes, no matter how badly I'd like to, He have me dead in a blink of an eye...." He tells you.

The Door opens again and in walked Mike Miller.. He smiles ear to ear and if it werent for the fact that he was keeping you against your will or that he was hacking up humans to feed his monsters you would have to admit that he was a mighty fine looking man.

" How is my future bride?" He asks smiling. You force yourself to return his smile. 

" Im ok I guess. Kind of dizzy." You say.

" I am so sorry for what they did to you my dear... I want you to know that those men have been delt with for what happened." He says taking your hand in his and kissing the back of it. 

" What do you mean?" You ask

" He had them killed." David blurts. Your eyes widen and Mike pushes his lips together.

" Really David?" He asks annoyed.

" She asked." David said with a shrug.

" David's bed side manner is a bit rusty Im afraid.... But he correct... they were told to Not hurt you and they disobeyed a direct order." Mike says. You can see David who is accross the room. He is mixing something... it's green and reminds you of one of those health shakes that people are always ranting about but you have a feeling this is going to be much worse. He hands the glass to mike.. 

" You can leave us." Mike says.

" But..." David starts. Mike gives him a look as if daring him to finish his thought. David swallows hard then turns and leaves the room. Mike turns back to you and smiles. 

" Now.... To us.... and a life time of riches and bliss." he says handing you the glass the stuff inside looks like chewed grass and smells like dead fish. You grimace and push it away.

" I am Not going to drink that it smells awefull." you tell him. 

" It's not that bad... I promise." he says urging you to take the glass.

" No!" you say this time you push harder and the glass falls from his hands shattering . Mike looks angry and you shrink back a little.

" I did hope we could do this like adults but I see that I am going to have t o treat you like a child." He says through gritted teeth.

"Im not drinking that crap.... And itll be a cold day in Hell before I marry a monster like you!" You yell. Matt reaches out and grabs a fist full of your hair snapping your neck back so he can look directly into your (y/e/c). 

 

" Im sorry I gave you the impression that you had a choice!" he hissed. Suddenly the door to your room opened and Dave came back in..

" Hey Boss... We got company." He says.

 

" What?" Mike asked still holding your hair.

" Yeah video cameras picked up those two guys from the bar... You know that fbI guy and that guy she was with... Their roaming around on the 3rd floor." David tells him.

Well get security on them NOW!" Mike yelled.

" yeah they are...... just thought youd want to know." David says then backs out of the room.

 

" So your boyfriend came loooking for you hu? amd he brought that FBI guy with him.... Well looks like we have another free meal for or guest." he said finally letting go. He reached out and ripped off the bandage from your face. " If your a good girl maybe Ill let you exboy toy take a good look at our handy work before I slice and dice him." He turned and stormed out of the room as you said a small prayer that the guys would find you and fast.


	10. You cant save everyone

You lay in the hospital bed as your mind wonders to Dean and Sam... they had found you finally... Thank God.... David said their was just the two of them.... Was Dad and Ellen there somewhere also? Had they found Jo and Arthur? You wished there was someway you could warn them but you knew that wasnt a possiblility.. Mike Had a guard out side your room and since you had refused to drink his special slime shake you werent even sure if you were still on his no hurt list. You lay your head back against the pillow and say a silent prayer that they find you before someone or something finds them.

Dean and Sam searched the third floor.... And it didnt take long for them to realise they had just walked themselfs straight into the Devils den... Dean darted into the first room as Sam stood watch. There was an older man mid 50's or so. He seemed to be sound asleep in the hospital bed. Dean appraoched the man slowly with his gun raised. He appeared to be asleep not moving and breathing shallow, but when Dean got closer he saw that the mans eyes was wide open and he was to drenched in sweat.... Dean stood over him and still the man did nothing... said nothing.... Dean was unsure what to do when he finally spoke nearly scaring the crap out Dean..... 

" Are you there?" The man asked. Dean remained silent...

" Please Some water... please...." The man asked. His voice cracking as he spoke. Dean looked around and found a glass sitting next to a pitcher. Dean poured the man a glass then pressed it into the mans hand... The fingers that wrapped around the cup were nothing but hair and long nails and Dean soon realized he was standing next to a werewolf.. He immediatley raised his gun but the beast paid him no mind as he inhaled the luke warme liquid... Held the glass back toward Dean..

" More please." He said weakly. Dean took the glass still holding the gun at the man... Dean took a step back as the guy began to cough... the coughing soon turned to hacking and Dean watched him not sure what to do... Suddenly the man stopped coughing as a matter of fact Dean was sure he had stopped breathing all together. Not wanting to take any chances he grabbed a nearby pillow and placed it over the mans head then pressed the gun againgst the pillow...he pulled the trigger hoping the noise would be muffled. He looked up to see Sam watching him.

" Was that a wolf?" Sam asked. 

" I think so but he was sick.' Dean said 

" Like rabies?" Sam asked Deans eyes widened. He hadnt even thought of that as a possibility. 

" What is this place like a hospital for monsters?" Dean muttered. Before Sam could answer there were footsteps echoing down the hall. They both froze for a moment and only relaxed slightly when they realized that who ever it was was not coming into the room.. They made their way to the door and listend. They could barely make out the hushed voices.

" Well Tell DR Dave that something is very wrong... So far 6 of our 9 patients are dying when it comes to the final stage." A woman said there was a smaloll pause and they realized she must be on the phone..,........ 

" Has to be a bad batch... maybe the vampire blood was contaminated... Id say an allergic reaction from the sea urchine but the odds of 6 of them haveing the same allergy is very odd..... and seeing as how the wolf blood is the same since New Orleans that leaves the v amp blood you must have gotten a sick vamp somewhere." Dean looked at Sam with a what the hell is she talking about look to which Sam just shrugged.

" They seem fine till they get to the last stage... Then it's like they i dont know but its almost like their organs just shut down really fast." She says. Dean peeks out the crack of the door to see a tall slender dark haired owman in a 1950's nurses uniform, her back is to them.....Well something is killing our customers which aint good for buisness... And we better figure it out before that Harley girl up on 5th gets her shake.... If she dies well all pay Mr Miller will see to that I can gurantee it! Mr Browns call light is on i gotta go...... Just tell DR David before I lose anyone else" She disconnected and hurried down the hall. Dean checked to make sure she was out of sight before he and Sam hurried down the hall and to the stairwell.

They took the steps two at a time and carefully checked the halls before heading off to search for Harley. They kept to the shadows pressing up against the walls as much as possible. There seemed to be very few rooms up here at one time it must have been used for strage mostly... Sam rounded the corner but jumped back when he layed eyes on the man standing guard outside a door. Dean peeked around his brother, and they looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking... Harley had to be inside there.

"Hey.." Dean said as he approached the man. The guard turned and pointed a gun at him.

" Whoa... im un armed...." he said as the man got closer... Sam had managed to sneek over to the ajoining corridor and cam up behind the man slamming him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun... Even tho Sam was a good foot taller then the man his attack made no affect on and he spun on sam hissing. Fangs grew from his mouth and hair began to grow on his body.. Dean and Sam were both taking aback by the sight giving him just enough time to send Sam flying... Dean raised his gun and shot but the bullet did no real damage and the beat turned back toward him even more pissed.... 

" Oh Shit!" Dean muttered

 

Hearing the scruffle you manage to swing your legs out of the bed... As you slowly approach the door it swings open and you come face to face with Sam..

" Oh thank God!" You say as tears fill your eyes.. His strong arms wrap around you and he is holding you so tight..... 

" Harley! Are you ok?" he asks. 

" I am now." you say. The door opens again and this time the oldest Winchester is there to pull you into a firm welcome hug. 

" Damn youre a sight for sore eyes." He says as you pull apart.

" What took you so long?" You joke.

" Well we stopped for gas and pie." He joked back but his smile faded when he sees your face.

"jesus what in the Hell did they do to you?" Dean asked But before you can answer the door flys open again and Dave comes charging in. He was completely vamped out as well as wulfed out and the tentacles were flapping around like an angry octopus Dean and Sam stare completely taken aback but you jump into action. You have had enough of this little maggot and you grab the gun from Deans hand and fire ..... The bullet hits David square in the left eye and he screams in pain but as you watch he seems to heal himself almost instantly. He lunges for you and Dean pushes you away as Sam pulls a blade from his belt and slices off one of the tenticles David screams again and jumps spinning in circles as if trying to see the injury. A grey ooze was pouring out of his back where Sam had injured him. He hissed then gurgled and then in the blink of an eye he fell to the floor in a heap. The three of you stand there staring at him.... thenDean kicks him with the toe of his boot. Sam carefully rolled him over and as you saw that where a monster was but a second ago is now a man... He looks different .. like the nerd that Mike had described to you before all this had happened... and apart of you actually felt sorry for him.

" What in the hell was that?" Dean asks.

" That was David." you reply, as you burry your face into Deans shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

The three of you eased out of the room only to be met by the Dr and another guard. Sam and Dean instantly were in front of you doing their best to butnyou as afar a way from your attackers as possible. 

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way boys." The dr said.

"Mr we never do anything the easy way." Dean says sarcastically.

The dr hissed and the two men morphed into monsters . Sam held his blade out while Dean aimed his gun at the Dr. The attackers instantly lunged at the same time. Sam tossed across the hall as if he were nothing but a rag doll loosing his blade n the process. Dean fired off a shot at the Dr hitting him directly in the middle of the forehead. The Dr stumbled back a bit surprised but to Dean and your shock he steadied himself .

"Shit!" Dean said as the Dr smiled. You notice Sam's blade laying next to you and as the Dr grabs Dean by the throat lifting him off his feet you sweep the blade up and slice into one of the Drs tentacles. The Dr screams andnDrops Dean. You see Sam trying to fend off his attacker the man had him on the floor and looked as if he were trying to sink his teeth into him while at the same time burn his face off the scene caused you to flash back to when you were attacked by the woman and you couldn't move.. Not even when the Beast managed to touch him with one of the tentacles.. Sam screamed and Dean snatched the knife from you. He scliced off the monsters left tentacle and just for good measure did his right as well he leaned over Sam and even tho you could see him look at you and say something you still can't move you can't even make out what he is saying it's as if you are watching a movie and someone had turned off the sound.

Sam stands and you sink to the floor sobbing thankful he is OK and ashamed that you almost got him killed.

"Harley?.Harley he's fine... We have to go." Dean tells you. You look up and see Sam even tho the side of his neck is red you can tell that the wound isn't that bad.

 

"Sam I'm so sorry." You say through your tears. "I froze... I'm sorry." 

"It's OK Harley. I'm OK. But we have to go." He says helping you to your bare feet. They lead you toward the stairs but younatop them.

"Harley...." Dean starts.

"There's children here... We have to find them Dean." You say.

"What? No! We have to get you out of here now." He says.

"I'm not leaving with outmthose children!" You exclaim.

Sam and Dean both look as if they want to argue with you but they know that that is just point less.

"Fine where are these kids?" Dean asks.

4th floor" you tell him.

The three of you take the elevator down a floor. The doors open to empty hall ways. You lead them down the corridor toward the locked gate. 

"And how do we get in ?" Sam asks holding his wound. Before you can answer there is a buzz and the gate clnks open.

"Looks like we have an open invitation." You say. You head in before the guys can stop you.

"SON OF A BITCH!" you hear Dean hiss. You lead the way head strong as Dean and Sam follow weapons drawn. 

You stop outsidema door when you hear crying. You pick inside the small door window to find 5 scared children 3girls two boys. You start to open the door whenDen places his hand over yours.

"Harley something doesn't seem right" Dean whispers in your ear. You turn to look at him. His green eyes look at you with concern.

"I can't leave them Dean." You say almost begging. 

" We have to help them. Their parents have to be so worried and scared." You say He sighs 

"I'm going in first." He says. He opens the door and 5 little faces stare up at him. 

You step out around him and smile kindly at them.

"Him it's OK. I'm Harley, this is Dean and the tall guy over there is Sam. We're going to get you out of here and back home." You tell them. Suddenly a door off to the side and in walks Mike.

"See children I told you mommy would be coming..and look she brought supper." He said. The children all looked up at the three of you. You suck in a deep breath as you see they all have vampire fangs.

"What did you do?" You say as your heart sinks.

"Well their only in the first stage... But soon they'll be just like David and the rest are... Or should I say were..... I knew you would make a great mother, I told them there was no way you could leave with put your children." The young vampires all rose from their chairs and approached you.


	12. Bless all the little children

Dean pulls you away from the children blade raised. 

" Why would you infect them? Their just babies!" you exclaim as tears begin to fill your eyes.

" I told you.. To wipe out the old and start anew world." he tells you.

" Your crazy?" Dean says. 

" No Im not crazy... Im rational.. Humans are well human... But with this breed we could be so much more." He says.

" Then why didnt you change yourself if its so great?" you ask. 

" So that they can learn from me.... " he says walking among the children. " See how they respect me? They know I am their creator." he says.

" He's human?" Dean whispers into your ear. You give a small nod not taking your eyes off of them.

" They are hungry... As I'm sure you know being in the line of work that you are it takes a lot to feed just one newborn.. but this many well they are growing." he says. 

" We Can stop this david... You said phase one? That means their just vamps right now.... If we get some dead mans blood into them they'll be fine." you beg.

" No... Why do you insists on fighting me on this? Why cant you see the good that can come from this?" he asks

" Good? Mr you are way off.... No Good can come from this..." Sam says.

One of the children hiss and Mike turns toward him. 

" No.. I am your father! you will obey me!" he ordered but the sound of all the blood pumping in one room seemed to overtake the child and he jumpped from his seat attacking Mike. It took but a second for all the others to follow starting a chain reaction feeding frenzy. Dean shielded you as Mike screamed. 

" Sam get her out of here!" Dean yelled as he pushed you toward his brother.

" What no Dean.... The children!" you beg.

" Go!" Dean yelled Sam wrapped his arms around your body and even though you kicked and clawed he seemed to pull you out of the room with ease kicking the door shut behind him. There was a blood curtling scream and followed by another and you knew what Dean was doing. Panic rose as you tried to shove past Sam to get to the door but he firmly held you against the far wall.

" NO! Sam he's killing them!" you screamed.

" it's ok Harley.. it's going to be ok." He said calmly in your ear. Suddenly every noise stopped and there was nothing to be heard except for you begging Sam to let you go.

Dean came out of the room finally splattered with blood that you knew wasnt his 

" NOOOO!" you scream as Sam finally lets you go. you run toward the room. Dean manages to wrap an arm around you and pull you away but not before you see the blood bath that he had left. You suddenly felt sick.. All those poor Children.. Their poor families.... NO you could have saved them if he had only waited had only tried. 

" Im sorry Harley... I didnt have a choice" he tells you.

" That's Bull. We always have a choice... you choose to get out of bed or not..... You choose what your going to eat... what your going to say.. and you have a choice on weather to kill or not... you just chose wrong." you say sadly. He looks at you as if you had shoved a knife in his gut.... but you dont care you shove his arm away and storm back down the hall.

You reach the Elevator and stand there as if you had no life left in you.

"What if there's more of those things here? This is a pretty big place." Sam says, as the door opens.

"You know how long it'll take us to search every room on every floor? And even then we could still miss these freaks.... " Dean says. 

" well we cant just.... I mean Dean if there are things here they could get out." Sam says. You stand in the back of the elevator eyes closed not saying anything.

" Sam we promised Bobby wed get her back." Dean says as if you werent even in there with them.

" There's a security room with cameras" you say finally.

" Are you sure?" Sam asks You give a nod. 

" Yeah David said they caught you on the security cameras." You say with no emotion.

" Security would probably be in the basement right?" Dean asks you just shrug.

" ok we'll go down check the cameras if we see no activity we get the hell out of here." Dean says hitting the B button on the eleveator.

"What ever." you say closing your eyes again as the elevator groans.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put rats in this part because they are my greatest fear. Actually their almost the only things I'm really scared of...not even snakes bother me but rats ewe. Lol

The elevator doors open and the three of you slowly and cautiously exit into the dark hallway. You footsteps echo against the cement giving off an eerie sound. The long corridor seems to go on forever before leading to three doors. The first one says boiler room across it, causing a shiver to go down your spine as the movie Nigh Mare On Elm St. You follow Sam who stops outside the security door. He tried the door knob to find it unlocked. He motioned for you and Dean to remain quiet in case there was someone inside. Slowly he opened the heavy metal door. He poked his head inside but no one was in sight. Carefully the three of you entered to great fully find the roomy empty. The far wall was filled with security tv monitors. Each monitor was labeled with a floor number. Sam sat down in front of the monitors and began checking for any signs of life. You stood off to the side not wanting to even stand next to Dean. When one of the monitors clicked to the room full of now dead children you felt vile rise up in you're throat. There was so much blood.....and the sight of their poor beheaded little bodies was more than you can handle. You made a dash for a nearby waste basket just moments before you started to heave Dean crossed the room to you.

"Harley.. are you ok?" He asked concerned. 

"Go away." You said as you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, while wishing you had some water.

"I really didn't see a choice.... " he started.

"Whatever." You spat as you above past him to join Sam. 

"Anything?" You ask.

"No.....wait what's that?" He asked. He zoomed in and your heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my God... I forgot about him!" You say. The camera rested on a very tall very bloody Harold. 

"Friend of yours?" Dean asked joining you.

"No.. That's Harold... a horror film waiting to happen." You tell him.

"What is he doing?" Sam asked. You all stared at the small screen. Laying on a small table was what looked like surgical equipment, but it was what was in his hand that really set it off..

"Is that a BONE SAW?" Dean said shocked.

"Yeah guess he doesn't realize he's the only one left. He's preparing a meal." You tell them. Dean and Sam both look at you confused for a second but then Harold stepped out of the cameras and soon returned pushing a gurney with a human body on it. Luckily tho this body was already dead. The three of you huddle around the tv not wanting to watch but for whatever reason you just couldn't help but keep looking. Harold raised his bone saw and began during into the flesh and bone with no more expression then some one cutting into a two by four. 

"Jesus!" Dean hissed 

"We have to stop this guy. If he gets out my God....." Sam says letting his words drift.

"I know where he's at follow me." You say turning to leave.

Harley wait... how do you know where he is?" Dean asks placing a hand o your arm.

"Because I've been strapped to that table." You tell them. 

"Son Of A Bitch!" Dean says as his jaw tightens. Sam stared at you wide eyed.

"How did you escape?" Sam asked.

"That's a story for around the camp fire... right now we gotta go get this guy so we can get the hell out of here." You say

Sam quickly removed all video surveillance and the three of you hurry back toward the elevator. But when you passed the boiler room you hear something rustling. You stop and hold your finger to your lips then place an ear to the door. Dean and Sam stare at you confused. At first you thought you were mistaken but then you heard it again a low scurrying followed by what sounded like a loud crash. As if something had been knockwd over.

"Did you hear that?" You asked the guys. But before you could answer you tried the door and finding it open stepped inside. 

Harley! Wait!" Sam called after you but it was to late as you took another step you felt something squish beneath your feet. 

"What the hell?" You say. Dean reached over and flipped a light. Suddenly you were able to see. In the room were several decaying bodies.... and on those bodies were. Rats! Lots of rats throughout the room. To you it looked like hundreds and f them. You stand frozen as fear set in..... suddenly something falls or jumps on to your shoulder and you start to scream. All reasonable thought leaves you as your arms start flinging about trying to get it off of you. Despite your running around panicked Dean manages to o pck it off of you. He then drags you out of the room and Sam shuts the door behind you.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! GET IT OFF!" Your screaming still.

Harley! IT'S OFF! IT'S OFF" Dean yells grabbing you to hold you still. You stop and look into his eyes he can see fear still there.

"It's ok... their gone.... your ok...." he insists. Wide eyed you grab him and pull him close he hugs you back feeling your heart beat uncontrollably next to his..

"Thank you." You manage, to say.

"Dont mention it.... now let's go take care of Harold and get the flock out of this place!" He says taking your hand and leading you back down the hall way


	14. We meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short. More later

You Dean and Sam slip off the elevator you point to the right and Dean follows your direction. The three of you make your way down the almost dark and deserted hallway. Heavy foot steps echo down the hall and the three of you jump behind a near by door. You and Sam press against the wall as Dean does the same from the other side. Your eyes widen as the door handle turns and slowly opens. Sam pulls out his gun shielding you from any harm as Dean prepares to launch himself at who ever it is. But then for what ever reason the door stops and then slowly shuts leaving you all confused. Suddenly you hear what sounds like a scuffle and then gun fire. Dean opens the door a crack to hear better.

" You God damn dick weed! What did you do with my kids?!" A man says. Your heart sinks at the sound of your dad's voice. 

" Dad?..." you say in almost a whisper. Before Sam can stop him Dean is out the door and looking for Bobby.

" Shit! Stay here!" Sam orders as he shoves his gun into your hand and goes after his brother.

" Like Hell!" You say taking off behind him. You hit the hallway just in time to see Sam's tall lean body slip around a corner. You start to trace after him when you get an idea. instead you hightailed it in the opposite direction. You know that the corridor will more than likely loop around in a giant circle as you head the other way you find blood on the wall and a trail. Your heart sinks.

"God Dad!" You think.

There is a loud banging sound and you.stop at an all to familiar door. Dean and Sam round he corner and look at you surprised.

" I told you to stay put" Sam said.

" Oh you meant me?" You asks sweetly Sam rolls his eyes. You hear a rattling noise from the other side of the door. Before either of the Winchester's could object you burst through the door.

" Son of a bitch!" Dean snaps as he follows you. You all stop when you see your father strapped to the same table you yourself had been strapped to. He was bleeding from his side and his eyes were closed.

" Daddy!" You say as you rush to him. 

" Jesus Bobby." Sam said Bobby opened his eyes.

" Harley...it's so good to see you." He says as Dean and Sam hurry to get him out of his straps.

" What are you doing here Bobby?" Dean asked. 

" I told you I'd be back...if not." he said gruffly.

" Daddy your bleeding." You say worried.

" Just a flesh wound girlie." He assures you. As Dean un does the final strap the lights blink off and dim emergency  
Lights click on.

" Crap." Dean says as he tosses a arm around d your father's waist. The door opens and in steps Harold.


	15. All Good Boys deserve Fudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhil since I last wrote, it's been crazy around here.

Dean froze and stared Harold in the face, all the while still holding Bobby up.

" Hey how's it going?" he asks. Harold said nothing, he simply stared at the two of them as if he was seeing them for the first time. 

" Look man, I don't want to hurt you really, I can see you were just thrown into a bad situation. So I tell you what. You're just gonna let us walk out of here, and we'll do the same for you how's that sound?" Dean said. Sam Pressed you against the wall from behind the door where the two of you had darted. As Dean talked Sam edged his way closer to Harold and in one swoop hit him in the back of the head hard. Harold stumbled just slightly and then turned to face Sam. Grabbing Sam by the neck he flung him through the door where he landed with a thud, he turned back toward Dean who had set Bobby down and was now ready to fight. But before he had a chance there was the sound of gun fire and Harold staggered turning to face you and the gun in your hand. You fire again this time he stumbles a little more falling to his knees. There was one more shot from your gun that struck him right between the eyes, his large body falling flat on his face right at your feet. 

"Were Gonna have to work on your aim." Bobby says " You should of had him in one shot." 

" You're welcome dad" You tease as Sammy joins the three of you.

" Can we get the hell out of here please?" you ask.

" With pleasure." Dean says.

 

24hrs later.

You walk Arthur to the grayhound bus.

" You sure you don't want me to go with you?" you ask.

" No thank you, My mom is going to meet me at the bus station, and there are no stops so I'm good." he says.

" Take care of yourself kid." Dean says.

" Yeah." he says turning to get on the bus. He stops and tosses his arms around your waist.

" Thanks Harley, for everything." he says.

"Anytime." you say holding back the tears. 

" You better go, don't want to miss your ride." Bobby tells him. He gives a small nod and climbs onto the bus.   
Dean and Bobby turn to join the others waiting by the car, but you stand there and wave to him. As the bus pulls away your heart stops when you catch the glimps of what looks like a small tentacle coming from ARthur's shoulder. But in a blink it was gone.

" Hey. You ok?" Jo asks making you jump.

" Yeah, It's all good." you say. After all he's just a kid, and a good boy, not all monsters are bad right?


End file.
